


Moonlight Serenade

by scaryscalp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Self-Insert, if i cannot find what I want to read i will create it, modern au? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryscalp/pseuds/scaryscalp
Summary: Writing practice plus a "personal au" to escape reality? More likely than you think! I won't specify names or genders so this is just, reader insert.Please be easy on me lmao, I haven't written fanfiction in about 4 or 5 years. I wanted to write about dancing, and this seemed to be the best way to get it out. Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight Serenade

It was a hard day. A long exhausting annoying day. Nothing particularly happened, but it wasn't anything good. It was a windy evening, a storm brewing just on the horizon, not unlike the one behind my eyes. Kylo still wasn't home from work yet, so I was left to stew in my misery, with only dark shadows to comfort me. Maybe I was being dramatic, but that's how it felt. As I was beginning to give up on staying up for him, I hear the door creak open and close, the voice that will forever haunt me calls out "Y/N?"  
Hearing his baritone somehow gives me the energy to rise from my decided grave and meet him in the hall, arms moving up up up his chest to wrap around his neck in greeting. He wastes not a moment to wrap his arms around me as well, where we meet in the middle somewhere and melt into each other. With my head in the crook of his neck, so warm and sweet, to softly whisper for him "Darling, you've come just in time. I was withering away without the taste of your lips upon mine. Quickly now, kiss me, before I fade".  
He chuckles at my silly antics, and I preen over being able to pull such a sound from him. I worry for him only a moment, normally he teases me for saying such things, but instead he skips over that right into placing his mouth on mine. We pull each other so close neither of us can fully extend our rib-cages; I never told him how much that stays with me after he does it, how much it warms my chest and settles into my bones, but I'm sure he's figured it out. His big hands cradle my cheeks, palms cool to the touch, and when he pulls away I have to go cross-eyed to stare at him. A full eight hours away from his face, and it's still as I remember it being. His nose is still just as regal. The spots that splatter his face, like paint flicked off a brush, all just where I left them after tracing each one earlier. His lips still as kissable, this I am certain. The only change is in his eyes. While they remain their usual piercing brown, they are tired. They are ecstatic elated excited to be back in the arms of the person he loves most in the world, but nonetheless tired. It must have been a hard day for him too, but of course it was. Being so busy and important always leads to evenings like this one, where he comes home to me looking for some comfort that I'm more than happy to give him. I'll always give this to him. I don't bother asking about it, since I already know the answer, and jump right into settling him in.  
I reel back from his embrace and lead him by the hand, refusing to let go of him so soon after having him back, to the kitchen where some leftovers from the night before have been reheated. He sits down in his chair at the table, and pulls me into his lap, not wanting me to sneak away so easily. I recline my body across his shoulders, strong as they are, and tell him about things as he eats. What they are don't matter, I know he isn't really listening to what I'm saying, only to my voice. He's confessed to me many a time about how the only songs he needed were my voice and heartbeat, and when they are so easy to give him, who am I to deny such a sweet request as these? Judging by the amount of nuzzling and petting he was giving, he was in a sentimental mood. A mood I would indulge in for him, knowing he must truly need it if he was being clingier than normal.  
After having eaten and showered and changed, he was ready to close his eyes. We both knew his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep very well, but with me sleeping there next to him he knew he'd at least get some semblance of peace. He apparently had different ideas though, for as I go to climb into the bed, he grabs my hand before I'm able. I look back at him as he takes both of my hands into his, and he says so softly I almost miss it "Will you dance with me?", Standing there in his boxers, sleepy puppy eyes gazing into mine, and I knew I was a goner.  
It had been so long since we last danced, and although I knew he enjoyed it when it was just the two of us, I was still surprised to hear such a request from him. He must've noticed my hesitation, because he was so quick to say "we don't have to. Not if you don't want. We can just go to sleep now". He says it not rushed, but the tips of his ears are tinted pink, giving him away. Instead of answering him I take out my phone and turn on some playlist I had saved of slow gramophone songs that I knew he'd enjoy. He catches on, and places a hand on my waist. Taking the other, we begin to step around the room to Vera Lynn, Chet and Fitzgerald. We started with a steady waltz, the box-steps lulling us into a trance. Around the room we went, and I was thankful it was big enough for us to both move around without worrying about damaging any knee-caps. Slowly the waltzing changed into simple swaying, with my head falling to rest on him. Hearing his breathing and heartbeat was lulling me into that gentle space between sleeping and standing, which he must've noticed because I was being lifted into his arms and placed into a cocoon of warm blankets and his loving arms. The last thing I heard before completely falling into dreamland was the final trumpets of la vie en rose, and a whispered "I love you" before I was gone to the world.


End file.
